Daniel Parker
Daniel Parker was a Titans International Member, King of Wingardia, Angelic Warrior, and Doctor roleplayed by hoenswogglelover. Daniel is an all around good guy even though the man is completely crazy. He cares deeply for all his fellow TI members and will do anything to protect his teammates, even if it means his own death. Even though Daniel can be considered one of the dumbest characters in the entire TI, Daniel has his moments where he can show of true knowledge in a subject or in his medical studies. Daniel loves danger and adventure, and wherever those things are, Daniel is sure to follow. The original Daniel, sadly, was killed by a demon in the middle of battle, soon to be replaced by another Daniel, Dark Shot. The Story of Daniel Parker Daniel was born a long time ago on the planet Wingardia. He was prince, but sadly, Wingardia was attacked and Daniel's parents were murdered. His parents where killed sadly, but they had hid Daniel in the house where the enemy couldn't find him. Few survivors of the deadly attack had found Daniel, and sent Daniel off on an expedition to the planet earth. It took a long time for Daniel to reach earth. When he reached earth, he landed in Japan. Soon getting taken in by an elderly Japanese man. When Daniel was 14, he became a pirate, gathering up a crew and sailing around the world. He was notorious under the name Yellow Eye. His bounty was 33,000,000 dollars, but they wanted Daniel dead, not dead or alive. Soon after his crew was hit by a terrible illness, Daniel was the only one to survive the illness. Being a fan of comics, he knew a lot about the Teen Titans, He would find where they are located and soon go to Jump City, Where his biggest adventure would begin. Powers and Abilities (Kinda) Immortality Most things people should know about ANY Daniel Parker, is that Daniel Parker CAN die, But he cannot stay dead. It is unkown why he has this power, but Daniel has been killed in every way imaginable, but he can come back from it, just give him a few minutes and he'll pop out of nowhere! Axe and Swords Daniel's main weapon of choice is often his axe, or his sword/swords. Daniel is a skilled swordsman, and he has the ability to use 3 Sword Style. He usually has his axe handy but if he doesn't have his axe on hand he always has his swords handy. Daniel has the ability to use different single sword, two sword, and three sword style techiniques. Daniel also has the ability to cut through objects and attacks people seem to be "undodgeable." Yellow Eye Daniels most popular and well known ability is his power of which his eyes turn different shades of yellow based on his anger/stress levels. When his eyes get yellow, Daniel's strength, agility, and knowledge increase greatly. There are 5 levels of Yellow Eye. The higher the level, the more dangerous Daniel becomes. With his deadliest level being Level 5. Lunatic. When Lunatic unleashes Daniel loses complete control of his mental state and body. Lunatic has the ability to destroy planets, but he doesn't wish to destroy earth until every person is dead. Which Lunatic is easily capable of. To get Daniel out of his Lunatic phase. You must successfully defeat Lunatic in a battle. Angelic Abilities and Medical Knowledge Daniel is a light angel, He has the ability to summon lights from the heaven and use many angelic abilities to his advantage using his angelic staff. Some powers include Heavnely Light, Angelic Fireworks, and Warp. Daniel, even though he is extremely dumb, has a Master of Science in Medicine and Surgery degree. If someone needs patched up or needs something taken out of them, they can go to Daniel and he'll have it out in a giffy. Relationships Killswitch Killswitch, being Dan's leader, has much of Daniel's trust and respect. Usually when Dan is in distress or in trouble, the first person he goes to is Killswitch. Daniel and Killswitch often seem to get along with each other, but Daniel has a bad habit of making Killswitch's mood from bad to worse due to his usual hyper nature. And sometimes, Killswitch's usually emotionless attitude during important life-or-death situations can get on Daniel's nerves easily. Donna Troy Daniel and Donna get along quite well. Daniel and Donna are usually put together on pair missions. Daniel seems to put much trust into Donna, even though Donna can sometimes be out of control. Daniel and Donna are often seen having fun usually during periods where having fun should be the LAST thing you should be doing. They have gone on many adventures together and Daniel would consider Donna one of his greatest allies. Casslynn Roth (Sin) Daniel considers Sin to be his best friend, it's not often to see Sin and Dan together. Dan puts his full trust into Cass and would absolutely go insane if anything bad would happen to Sin. Daniel met Sin at a young age and took care of her. Daniel and Sin often never fight and when they do they often make up relatively soon after. When something bad happens to Sin, Daniel is usually the first one to notice and first one to tell the Titans. Starfire (Koriand'r) Daniel is Starfire's widow. Starfire and Dan confessed their love for each other after Starfire was cheated on by Tim Drake. Soon after they started dating, Daniel and Starfire married and had a child named Tori. Starfire was another person Daniel put his full trust into because he believed Starfire was someone who would never turn her back on him because of how strong their relationship was. Sadly, the marriage ended of Daniel died. Dark Shot Two months after the original Daniel died, another man came into Titans Tower, no one believed Dark was Daniel due to Dark wearing a bandana around his mouth. Unlike the original Daniel, Dark is more serious and is a zoologist. He is not afraid to voice his opinion on the things the Titans do and the personalities and flaws of his teammates. This version of Dan however, landed in Texas instead of Japan. Getting taken in by a family with 12 girls, Dark being the only guy in his family. Diffrences of Daniel and Dark Shot Daniel is often seen wearing his signature Starbomb shirt, Jeans, and brown shoes. Dark is seen in typical Gunslinger gear, and a bandana around his mouth. Dark, being a gunslinger, obviously uses Guns instead of Swords. He has many different types of bullets ranging from some with hot sauce in them, to ones with giant monsters hidden in them. Dark Shot, already mentioned, is way more serious than Daniel. Dark is not afraid to voice his opinion even if it is against or with the titans. Inspiration Hoen says Daniel is inspired by the character he played as before named Winged Nightmare. Hoen says Daniel's personality is based off his. Hoen says he has moments where he can say something very smart and then the next moment he will say something very very stupid.